Why Horcruxes are a bad idea
by Compbrain1720
Summary: My thoughts on how Harry could have dealt with the Horcrux in his scar.


Harry was lying in bed, thanking every deity he could think of and some he made up. Voldemort had been torturing him through his scar for half an hour before he stopped. Once it was over, he had lay in bed near tears due to the pain. Finally able to move and think straight Harry stood up determined to find a way to end this.

Grabbing his cloak he threw it over himself after making sure his wand was in his hand, and the marauders map was in his pocket. Yesterday evening Snape had torn into his mind again under the guise of teaching him Occlumency. Harry was certain that Snape was not actually teaching him anything useful. How do you clear you mind? How should he actually fight back? How can he force someone out of his mind? He does not even have a chance to practice fighting back because Snape won't let him. How can he be expected to force Snape out if he does not have the chance to practice?

Walking out of the common room Harry stated on the path to the 7th floor. Harry knew that the library had nothing on Occlumency. He checked. So the room of requirements was his last hope. Once Harry arrived at the Room of Requirements he entered and lay on one of the heated and massaging bean e bag couches that the room provided. Harry grinned "This room was great" he thought "I don't know if a chair like this actually exists in the Muggle world but the room sure can make a good one. "

For 10 minutes Harry just lay their allowing the room to work its magic, literally, relaxing his overtaxed muscles. Harry's mind was blank as he lay there. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "My mind was just clear" he thought. "Wait a minute." Harry focused and a blackboard appeared. Think on his requirement he directed a thought to the room.

"Can you answer me?" he thought to the room.

"Yes." he saw writing itself on the board.

"Can you help me develop Occlumency since you can read my mind?" Harry asked. Despite what Snape said Mind Reading works just as well as Legitimacy. It may not be a wholly accurate description but it works.

"No." Disappointment flooded Harry.

"Why?"

"Help would imply that I can aid you build a defense. I cannot do that." was written on the board.

"Can you test any defenses that I can build?" He asked confused.

"Yes." Harry jumped into the air and spun yelling yes. Then fell to the floor as a lance of pain shot through his head. His body not up to the movement. Harry sat back on his couch and groaned. He was exhausted.

"Can you shield me from any more attacks from Voldemort?"

"Partly."

"What can you do?" then in front of him the sorting hat appeared.

"Ah Mr. Potter. Finally showing your Slytherin side I see. I was wondering when you would make use of this room to research Occlumency." The Sorting Hat said glad that Harry was proving him right. Harry would have done well in Slytherin.

"Hat?"

"Yes. You wanted someone to shield your mind while you slept. I can do that."

"You can."

"I was endowed with all the mental magic's of the 4 founders. And I have had access to the combined imagination of millions of children for over 1000 years. I have the most formidable mental shields in Brittan." The hat said smugly.

"Thank you." Harry said before yawning. Unknown to Harry the Room was slowly sapping him of energy causing him to begin to fall asleep.

"Well don't leave me hear Mr. Potter. Put me on." Harry nodded and put the hat on before falling asleep on the bean e bag couch. Its magic's keeping him warm and still massaging his back and neck. It was the best night's sleep Harry had ever had. Unknown to Harry the Room or Requirement used some of Harrys magic to place some wards over his bed in the 5th year Gryffindor dorm room. Sealing his curtains closed and placing a notice-me-not charm causing anyone who checked his bed to think he was sleeping.

While Harry slept the sorting hat went through Harrys mind and saw the damage Snape was doing to Harry. Looking deeper it saw something it missed when it sorted Harry when he was 11. A black swirling mass of consciousness creeping into Harrys own consciousness. Examining it. The Hat recognized it as a piece of Tom Riddles consciousness.

Not knowing what the swirling mass was the hat accessed the every book in Hogwarts. Every book in the Library, student trunks, teacher's personal libraries, the Headmasters library, every forgotten classroom, and the Room of Requirement itself. Very quickly the Hat found what the mass was. The hat sighed disappointed at the depths Tom riddle sunk to. When the Hat sorted Tom he has vast untapped potential. Only Merlin and Albus had more potential. And now like the prophecy said Harry was equal in Tom Riddles potential. He just did not realize the potential. Knowing that Harry deserved to know what it was the Hat waited for Harry was awake.

When Harry woke up Saturday morning he felt the best he had in his entire life. "Ahh Mr. Potter it's about time you awoke."

"Hat?" he asked needing a moment to fully awake.

"Who else would it be?" The hat asked

"Voldemort." Harry said blandly

"Well" the hat said amused at Harry's response. "You do have a point there." The hat admitted "Well I have some good news for you. I was able to shield you mind. However I also have some bad news for you."

"Of course. I can't have any good news without having something infinitely worse happen to me as well."

"You have quite the negative outlook on life Mr. Potter."

"Why should I have a positive outlook? Name once that a positive thing happened to me without something worse happening."

"Good point. Well, have your pity party. And I'll keep my news to myself."

"Hay, what news. Keeping it from me will only make the event that you need to tell me worse later."

"Very well. I know why you are connected to Tom Riddle."

"Oh." Harry said knowing that to get excited now would be pointless.

"Yes. You have a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in your scar." Feeling his disgust the Hat continued "Thankfully there is a simple way to remove it. Normally you would need to die to remove a soul fragment. However because the soul fragment is stuck in your scar, and was not placed there, it can be removed with a goblin knife, phoenix tears, and someone you trust with your life. Cutting the scar off your forehead."

Harry froze wondering who he would trust to do that. He thought for a while then nodded. Knowing who to do this. Then wondered how to contact him.

"Don't you have an over excitable house elf that would do anything for you?" The hat asked. Harry almost slapped himself and called.

"Dobby." nano-seconds later Dobby was in front of him.

"Great, wonderful, and powerful Harry Potter Sir Calls for Dobby. What can dobby do for the great, wonderful, and powerful Harry Potter sir?" Harry groaned and the Hat laughed.

"Dobby, please, only call me Harry. And if you can't do that just call me Harry Sir, Harry Potter, or Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby will try Harry Sir." Harry smiled glad that the over excitable house elf would only call him Harry.

"Dobby can you pop to the house where Sirius Black, my innocent godfather, and take him a letter?"

"Dobby can try Harry sir." Harry thanked Dobby and pulled a piece of parchment, some ink and a quill out of his bag and started writing.

"Dear Sirius,

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Sirius, I need some help. I need you to let Dobby bring you to me. My Life depends on it. You won't like what I need you to do. But everything will work out. Also please being me a book on Occlumency if you have one.

Mischief managed.

P.S. Don't tell anyone."

Not knowing if he would be able to find a goblin knife Harry thought to ask Sirius. Then remembered where he was.

"Room, are there any goblin knives in here?" on the board the word "Yes" wrote itself

"Show me please." Suddenly the Room shifted and there were racks of knife, swords, and spears in front of him.

Harry walked over and looked at them all. The knives were labeled. One was coated in a blood boiling potion. Another was enchanted to skin a person with a single cut but keep them alive. Harry grimaced wondering who enchanted the knife. Finally he found a knife that had no enchantments.

"Ok Dobby will you take the letter to Sirus. Make sure he is alone."

Suddenly Harry had an epiphany. Grabbing the Quill he wrote another P.S.S

"Also has Kreature been ordered to keep everything that happens at headquarters a secret from everyone else? Kreature is more loyal to Bellatrix and Narcissa then you."

Harry sealed the Letter shut and placed a spell on it that only Sirius and he knew the counter spell to. Five minutes later Dobby and Sirius arrived. The second Sirius was visible he ran over to Harry and checked him over looking for any injury.

"Harry, what is the Problem? How is your life in danger?" Sirius was frantic with worry.

"Sirius, I'm ok for the moment." Sirius was about to interrupt but harry cut him off. "But I do need you to help me prevent my death. But we need to get somewhere where Umbridge can find us. So please trust me." Harry then looked up and said "Room I need all the books that can help prove the existence of the soul fragment in my scar to Sirius, and a passage way to the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor."

"Harry what?" Sirius asked before Harry grabbed his bag expanded the inside, and shoved all the books into them. Then he threw his invisibility cloak over him and Sirius. Harry looked over to Dobby and asked,

"Thank you Dobby. Can you make yourself invisible and follow me?"

"Yes Harry Sir." Dobby then vanished from sight.

The three left the Room of Requirement through the door that popped up in the middle of the room. When the left they exited the main door of the second floor girls bathroom. Walking up to the sink Harry said ~open~ and the sink opened into some stairs. Thinking Harry said ~descend~ and a platform appeared Harry stepped on with Sirius and Dobby following. Once the three were on the sink closed and the platform began lowering.

"Well that was exciting?" Harry said pulling the cloak off and putting it into the pocket of his Robe.

"Harry will you please explain what is going on?" Sirius said "You letter said that this was a matter of life or death." Harry sighed and explained

"It is. My scar contains a piece of Voldemort's soul. Last night Voldemort spent 30 minutes torturing me through my scar. It took an hour for me to be able to move. Once I could move I grabbed my cloak and walked to the Room of Requirement. I spent the night there sleeping. Before I fell asleep I asked the Room for a way to protect my mind letting me get a good night's sleep. The Room gave me the sorting hat."

Sirius was gob smacked. "That's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius asked

"I don't know. Probably that same reason no one else did. But last night was the best night's sleep I had ever had in my entire life. When I woke up the Hat told me about the Soul Fragment."

"And why do you need a goblin knife?" Sirius asked confused. He had a thought but their was no way Harry was thinking what Sirius feared.

"I need to impregnate it with phoenix tears. Then I need you to cut the scar off my forehead." Sirius was about to object when Harry cut him off. "It's either that or death! The hat explained to me while Dobby was gone that the only other way to remove it would be death." Sirius still looked unconvinced "Look we can read over the books I brought with me before you do it. But the scar will be gone today. I can't stand being tortured again. I would rather die than go through that again. It feels like Voldemort is casting Crucio on me."

Sirius nodded knowing how bad that hurt. And was already planning a way to hurt Voldemort. By now that were at the door to the chamber proper. And Sirius asked Harry important question "Where will we get a goblin knife and phoenix tears?" Harry pulled the sheathed knife out of his pocket then called "Fawkes". Fawkes as if sensing Harrys need appeared in a burst of Flame. The phoenix hovered in front of Harry and looked into his eyes.

"Fawkes I need some tears dripped onto this knife. Do you think you could do that? I need to get this piece of Voldemort's soul out of me. Fawkes nodded his head and Harry lifted his arm with the now unsheathed knife up. Fawkes landed on his arm and let 4 tears drop onto the knife. The knife glowed gold and red for a minute then faded. The knife now reminded Harry of Muggle cars that were painted like they were covered in flames. Harry grinned. The knife looked cool. "Thank you Fawkes." Harry said as Fawkes jumped onto his shoulder. Harry looked at Fawkes, shrugged and opened the door.

"Ho." Sirius said after he saw the Basilisk. Harry had told him the story of the snake. But he was unprepared to see the snake itself. Sirius looked over at Harry who just shrugged. Sirius shook his head. Fawkes vanished in a burst of Flame then reappeared with a trunk. Harry opened it seeing a massive expanded space. Realizing what Fawkes intended he smirked as Fawkes flashed onto snake then flashed himself and the snake into the trunk. Harry then had the image of conjuring a perch for Fawkes in his mind. Shrugging he did and Fawkes landed on the Steel perch.

"Ok Harry it seems that Fawkes agrees with this plan." Fawkes then let out a trill that reassured the two humans and house elf. Harry grinned taking this to be an affirmative. "So I'll do it. But I want to read the books and make sure the soul fragment is contained to your scar." Harry then conjured a table and laid out the books he brought with him. Sirius nodded and began reading after conjuring a chair. After Harry left for classes Sirius looked around, thinking over everything that Harry told him.

Did he really want to do this? Did he want to take a knife and cut up his godsons face? Hell No. But he needed to. Harry was being tortured nightly by Voldemort. How much longer could Harry retain his sanity. Who knows what effect this thing was having on Harry? Was Harry even Harry? Is he even the person he should be? How much of his personality is actually Harry how much is Voldemort.

Sirius shook his head clearing his mind. He could not think like that. "What should I do Fawkes? Is this safe? What if I kill him?" he asked looking up at the immortal bird. Fawkes sung and clamed Sirius down. "So you think I should do this?" He asked. Fawkes bobbed his head. Sirius closed his eyes. He trusted the phoenix but was still worried. Deciding he needed more information he went back to the books and read. Hoping that the information in them would help him make up his mind.

Hours later Harry arrived back down in the chamber of secrets Sirius was still reading. When he came in Sirius looked at him and said. "Ok Ill help you." Sirius then pulled out his wand and conjured a cot for Harry who nodded and laydown. "Now Harry am going to petrify you so you don't twitch while I do this. I don't want you to move and cause me to stab your eyeball." Harry gulped and nodded.

"Let's do this." he said, Sirius nodded and petrified Harry. "To anyone listening," Sirius said praying "please don't let this kill him." kneeling down and causing a globe of light to hover above Harry. Then conjuring a pair of tweezers and setting down his wand, Sirius placed the edge of the knife down at the top of the scar.

Slowly he began cutting along the scar with scalpel precision. Then using the tweezers he pulled part of the scar up. Fawkes was now on Sirius shoulder and was singing. The song calmed Harry and Sirius down and caused the soul fragment to stop its attack on Harry. The song was also transmitted along the bond between the soul fragment and Voldemort. In his top secret lair, Voldemort was on the ground screaming in pain. As the phoenix song reverberated along his soul.

Sirius was panting he was now at the first turn on the lightning bolt shaped scar, The area where he already cut was not bleeding due to the phoenix tears in the knife. But the tears in the knife were not powerful enough to completely heal him. Carefully Sirius began cutting towards Harry's hair line. Sirius was trying to not look into Harry's eyes. He made that mistake once already and almost snapped. Harry's eyes were screaming pain, horrendous, soul tearing pain.

Sirius wanted to stop. But knew he couldn't. He wanted to speed up, but knew he needed to do this right. Every second was torture to him. He could feel Harry's magic screaming pain. Finally Sirius was making the last turn. Two thirds of the scar was now off of Harry. Carefully Sirius finished and pulled the scar off of Harry. Fawkes then leaned down and dropped tears along the point where the scar used to be and the site healed over. There was no sign that the scar ever existed. Once the site was clear a cloud of black smoke drifted out of the site and into the scar tissue that Sirius was holding with a pair of tweezers. Sirius grabbed his wand and set the scar into a conjured dish. The then he canceled the petrification on Harry.

Harry immediately groaned, "That was worse than Voldemort's Crucio." then he let out another groan and leaned over the edge of the cot and vomited. Sirius grimaced and vanished the mess.

After he was done vomiting, Harry looked over to Sirius, then as the scar. "I can still feel it. It's not as powerful but it's still there." Sirius looked at the scar tissue, "I'll take care of it." he growled. Then he looked at dobby. "Dobby I need two silver platters. Can you go to my house and bring me two ritual platters, and the carving quills and ritual ink? If anyone tries to stop you tell them that I need them. Then ignore them." Sirius let out a feral grin, "We're going to have some revenge on Voldemort."

Dobby then grinned in a way that was completely unnatural on a house elf. Had Dobby ever grinned like that in front of Lucius Malfoy, Lucy would have shit his pants.

"Dobby will do Mr. Black sir. Dobby will help Master Harry Potter get his revenge." Dobby then popped away. Minutes later, Dobby returned with the two platters. Each platter was a foot and a half in diameter and pure silver.

"Harry, come here please." Harry stood and walked over "Harry to completely separate the scar from you we need to perform a ritual. It's called the separation of sympathetic blood. The scar is still connected to you by your blood and magic. The tissue is still a part of you. We need to stop that. What we will do is break all connections to your blood and body."

"So" Harry began "Were going to take every connection to my blood from outside my body and break them?" Harry asked

"Not quite. All connections that you don't want. It's a subconscious decision. If you don't want the connection it will be broken."

"Good." Harry said grinning. Finally the blood wards around the Dursleys will be gone. Sirius saw the grin and smiled. He knew that Harry was thinking of the blood wards. He was more than happy to comply.

Sirius grabbed the carving quill and ink and started drawing the necessary runes. Sirius was taught this ritual when he was a child. He could do it from memory in his sleep. Every pureblood was taught this so that if someone ever got their hands on their blood he could neutralize the blood before any harm could be done to them.

"Ok Harry," Sirius said less than 5 minutes later, "place a drop of blood here" Sirius pointed to a small area on a the silver platter "Then place your hand here." pointing to another place.

Harry nodded and followed through. The result was underwhelming. There was a small nimbus of, blood red, magic around Harry then nothing. Harry stared at Sirius questioningly. Sirius just grinned.

"What did you expect? Fireworks? Na. The blacks modified the ritual. Any of your blood that was cut off is building up a critical mass of magic, proportional to the backlash you would have felt. If I had not canceled that for the scar and Voldemort they would have already exploded. Look at the platter." Harry, Sirius, Dobby, and Fawkes looked. There was a roman numeral floating over the platter. XII then just beneath that was an X.

"TEN, Ten broken connections. What in the world are their so many for?" Sirius yelled enraged

"I don't know. There are two left. And I know what one is." Harry said and pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. "When Dumbledore told me about blood wards I read up on them. Then I cast one on this pouch. I wanted to make sure my most important stuff was protected."

Sirius grinned. "Smart. I bet the second is for your Gringotts vault. Its blood keyed to you so that only you can enter. Let's check. Touch them, one at a time." Harry touched 1 and as expected it showed a image of his blood keyed pouch. He touched the second and it showed the door of his Gringotts vault. "Good, their exactly what they should be, now for our revenge."

Sirius grabbed the second platter and began engraving dozens of Runes into the platter. Many were identical to the runes he used on the first platter. Twenty minutes later Sirius called Harry over. "Ok Harry this is what we are going to do. I've modified the ritual to broadcast a spell over the connection between Voldemort and this scar, using the same principles that were used to break the blood connection between you and your stolen blood. This ritual will strengthen the connection then send whatever spell we want across the connection. All we need to do is cast the spell at the platter."

Harry grinned and pulled his wand. "Can we both cast the spell?" Harry asked

Sirius nodded.

"Good. How do I cast Crucio?" Sirius paled "After all Voldemort is dead. Its not illegal to cast crucio on a dead man." Sirius nodded.

"Focus on all the hate and the desire to cause pain in Voldemort." Sirius said "You need to mean it. You have to want to hurt Voldemort. The more you can focus on that the more effective the spell."

"So the opposite of a Patronus?" Harry asked Sirius looked up with a thoughtful look.

"That look doesn't suit you Sirius; you're not supposed to look that thoughtful. It's unbecoming." Sirius harrumphed pretending to be insulted.

"Yes Harry that is a good description of what is needed."

Harry nodded and thought over every feeling he had regarding Voldemort. All the hate he felt for him all the desire he felt for revenge, the desire to cause Voldemort and all his death eaters pain. Opening his eyes he looked to Sirius and Nodded. Sirius nodded as well and they pointed their wands at the platter.  
"CRUCIO" they both yelled, pushing all their negative emotions into the spell. All of their anger and hatred welled up. Harry could literally feel the rage boiling inside him, everything that Voldemort had taken away in his life. There would be no mercy, no remorse. He could barely feel the wand in his hands from the emotions he was feeling. Sirius was not fairing any different, all the anguish he felt from the death of his brother in all but blood, almost consuming him in a blanket of pure malice, the look in face almost ice cold.

"Stop Harry." Sirius said cutting the spell. "Ok" he said after both of them stopped. Grabbing the tweezers Sirius placed the scar onto the platter. Being careful not to touch it, else he become subjected to the curse. The moment the scar touched the platter a black nimbus erupted around the platter

"It's working Harry. The black aura means that the curse is being sent along the sympathetic connection."

"Good." Harry looked over to Dobby. "Can you grab us three butter beers dobby. This deserves a toast." Dobby nodded and popped away and back. Harry grabbed them and handed Sirius and Dobby an uncapped bottle each then took one for himself.

"To my freedom from the awful scar and to Voldemort getting his just deserts."

"To revenge." Sirius.

"To The Great Harry Potter Sir. And To the Great Marauding Dog Man Sir." Dobby

Harry and Sirius laughed and all three took a drink.

Meanwhile in the DADA office Deloris Umbridge was laying on her back covered in broken glass and bleeding out. The backlash of magic from freeing Harry from the Blood binds exploded her blood quills and her desk. The broken glass was from her kitten plates.

In Privet Drive, house #4 was a raging inferno. The violent and uncontrolled feedback of the wards was attracted to the Pain and Misery that Harry felt over the past 13 years. The magic reacted Violently and acting on Harry's desire for revenge, destroyed the house.

In the ministry of Magic 4 different offices exploded as Harrys blood violently exploded. The amount of magic that was forced through the connection destroyed the offices and all their contents. These were the offices of; the underage magic monitoring, The Office of the senior undersecretary of the Minister, the junior undersecretary, and the Ministers office.

In the Spinners End, a house belonging to Severus Snape exploded with the force of all of the Hate Harry Potter had for the houses owner. The house was reduced to dust.

In St. Mungos and The hospital wing of Hogwarts the vials of blood belonging to Harry Potter dissolved into vapor and became magically inert. Reflecting Harry's neutral emotions towards the two places.

In the dungeons of Hogwarts the vial of Blood in the desk of Severus Snape exploded. Throwing Severus Snape into a wall knocking him out and giving him a concussion. The explosion also destroyed all of Severus Snape's possessions in the office.

In the headmaster's office of Hogwarts the devices monitoring the wards of Privet Drive were reduced to dust as Harry's magic dissolved them.

Then Harrys magic, Free from maintaining the wards of Privet drive and free of the drain Voldemort's soul piece for the first time in 13 years. Lashed out free and overjoyed. However the magic that was just freed was Harry's. The blood that was stolen was Harry's. The magic felt the intent of the ritual and the anger its master felt over the stolen blood. The magic fed on its master's anger and followed the connection. Suddenly there was a massive pulse of magic at every location where blood was stolen with malicious intent. Everyone that was hit by the pulse gained an intense fear of Harry Potter that day.

Most of the freed magic however was fed into the crucio that Harry cast on the Second ritual. Unknown to Harry, he was unconsciously feeding the Crucio a constant supply of magic. Keeping the crucio active. He did not even notice since the magic he was feeding into the spell was what he was being robbed of for the last 13 years to the wards of Privet Drive and Voldemort.

Three weeks later the platter could no longer maintain the connection and shattered. Harry's magic satisfied began recharging to its full strength. Three times what Harry Potter thought his full strength was. In his secret hideout Voldemort was screaming in phantom pain. His mind was so used to pain that he would constantly feel it for the remaining time that his body functioned. This is why Sirius black did not cause Voldemort to explode. Even after Voldemort's body died his soul would remain on Earth. Still suffering from the phantom pain of the Crucio.


End file.
